BEHIND THE SCENE : Matryoshka (Shizaya ver)
by raden kasep
Summary: Ketika mereka sedang casting cover lagunya mba mba virtual diva.. Seperti biasa kehebohan terjadi antara dua sejoli dan lingkungan sekitarnya. Rated T for words. DLDR. yang bikin fudan newbie. nanti ada dua sejoli straight dari anime lain.


Dibalik layar : Ikebukuro; matryoshka parody.

"Durarara!" belong to it's writer, om Ryohgo Narita-sensei.

/apa maumu.

Matryoshka song by vocaloid

story line by kangraden sang fudan newbie

Ketika mereka sedang casting cover lagunya mba mba virtual diva.. Seperti biasa kehebohan terjadi antara dua sejoli dan lingkungan sekitarnya.

[Stage 1 : Shizuo vs. Izaya;vokal!]

"Oke! Check sound, check sound!" Teriak cewek berambut hitam yang kerap disapa Erika.

Shizuo : "A. A. B. C. D. E. EK."

"Aaih! Jorok. Coba, Iza-iza!"

Izaya : "do.. Re.. Mi.. Blohoooookkkkk!"

Keselek.

Untungnya para staf menyediakan air minum untuk Izaya.

"Silahkan mas!" Kadota ngasih aqua botol.

Izaya menarik lengan Kadota, memberi isyarat kalo dia minta dipegangin minumnya.

Kadota eneg. Ngelirik Walker.

"Siap, komandan!"

Walker yang **sadis** (wajar, mantan hansip) meminumkan sebotol aqua kepadanya, dengan gaya pamer ketek yang bau kerosin.

Izaya menohok.

Shizuo cengengesan.

[Stage 2: Shizuo vs. Izaya; menghafal lirik]

"Anosa, motto ippai tanoshimou yo~

Shizu, LOVE! Shizu, LOVE! Eh."

"Kok jadi gua?"

"Te-terserah gua!" Blush.

"Cuttt!" Teriak Erika, yang udah nosebleed.

"Izaya to Shizuo de F*CKING?

F*CKING? F*CKING?

Arayo nagetsuketa GUARDRAIL!"

"Ulang." Titah kanjeng ratu Namie Yaginingrat.

"Apaan? Perasaan gua ga salah apa apa." Shizuo gak nyadar.

Plaaak!

"Apa apaan, kupret?!" Shizuo megang pipinya yang ditampar Izaya.

Dengan wajah yang masih semerah tomat yang nampar pipinya diam seribu bahasa.

"Oke, terpaksa kita harus cut." Kata Erika yang teramat kecewa.

"..BARTENDER? GURASAN? Shinsoko choushou!"

"Saya ga jual gelas gelasan, dek!" Tiba tiba abang abang tukang gelas muncul di studio.

"Lah?"

"Nanya gelas gelasan kan?"

"Kagak."

"Elah, ngapain manggil!" Tukang gelas pergi.

Hening. Karena garing.

Sampai ketika ada sekoloni gula gula hidup menjalar ke tangan Izaya.

"Kyaaaaah!" Jeritnya.

"Kamu manggil kami kan? Gula-san."

"Nggak! Pergi kamu, hushh! Hush! Hush! Sanaaa~ gak kuku dewh!" ngikutin mba syahrini.

Kok jadi absurd.

Kagura dateng. /lah.

"Gura-san?"

"Bukan, bukan elu. Pergi sana. Dasar antek antek Gin **toka(y)**." Usir Shizuo sambil mengelus elus **dada** Izaya yang ketakutan setengah mati gara gara insiden gula tadi.

"Cut! Banyak yang ganggu peryaoian Shizaya!" Teriak Erika.

"Anosa, chotto kiite yo koko juuyou

Ha ha. Ha-" muka datar.

"Cut! Ketawanya ga enak amat."

"Susah nih!" Banting naskah.

"Elah, ketawa doang! Iza iza cemen nih!"

"Ayuk sini coba be ndiri!" Nantangin.

"Anosa, chotto kiite yo koko juuyou

Buakakakakak! Blahakakakahhak!" Erika ketawa setan.

Seisi studio cengo.

Celty nyaris manggil tetangganya yang kerja sampingan sebagai tukang ruqyah yang pekerjaan aslinya tukang bekam.

"Jangan, Cel. Nanti gosipnya kesebar ampe seluruh apartemen!" Teriak Shinra.

Celty menganggukan kepalanya.

Lah, lu gak ada kepala, Cel.

"Yaudah, gimana kalo dikelitikin aja." Usul Shinra, penanggung jawab background.

-audio berbackground itu baru pertama kali ada disini, ff raden yang paling asoy-

"Boleh tuh, ide bagus Shin!" Erika mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Kedua mata Izaya di lakban biar ga bisa liat lagi.

"Okee.. Siap ya! Mulai!"

"Tunggu! Siapa yang kelitikin?" Izaya agak waspada, karena Erika penggemar yama nashi ochi nashi imi nashi tingkat kritis.

"Kenapa gak Kururi-Mairu aja?" Usul Seiji.

"Jangan! Dua duanya istri gue!" Aoba rakus.

"Nee-san?"

"Seiji.. Kakak cuma mau sama kamuuu~ chayank." Namie nempel ke SEIjuurou Akashi. /salah

"Shirou dah, Shirou!" Kesempatan Seiji ngejek nama bapak.

"Udah mati!" Ceplos Shizuo.

"Sialan lu, Namiko!"

"Apa lu, Kyoko?!"

"Anjg! Kichirou b*ngs*t!" Nendang anu Shizuo.

Ga kena. Kan dia ga bisa liat.

Eh, kena anu nya shooter.

Ditindih shooter.

Mati.

"Izaya! Lu jangan mati! Lu belum ngasilin keturunan kita!" Teriak Shizuo, sambil goyang goyangin kepala peang Izaya.

(Terpaksa) Izaya terbangun seperti snow white yang dicium oleh pangerannya, hanya saja Izaya digeplak mesra oleh monsternya. Masih beda tipis.

Tapi izaya masih dalam kondisi koma dan hanya bisa berbicara lewat selang yang ditempelkan ke lubang hidungnya.

"Shizu-chan.. Kamu buat anak sendiri aja ya.. Sepertinya- umurku.." Terbaring lemah di lengan Shizuo , Izaya berucap.

/angst allert!

"Izaya! Jangan berkata begitu! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Makhluk vegetatif?" Shizuo mewek macho.

"Shizu-o.. A-aku.."

"Izaya!"

"..Ketipu sms mama minta pulsa.." Plek. Si uke tak sadarkan diri.

Lalu Shizuo membuang istrinya ke TPA terdekat. Biar bisa baca tulis Al-Qur'an dengan fasih bersama santriwan santriwati lainnya.

Erika tak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi dengan mudahnya.

"Cut! Dasar cewek drama! Kita disini buat nyanyi, bukan buat drama!" Kata si sutradara yang dari tadi cuma nyari shizaya moment.

"Back to the topic. Siapa tadi yang mau ngelitikin si soang?" Anri sang perwakilan KPI menyahut.

(Wakil KPI gadungan. Padahal dia ini bintang majalah grafure di negeri yang di klaim h*b*y* yang sok pangeran. Padahal gembel. /lu)

"Ha'i~ bala bantuan datang~!" Tiba tiba sosok bersuara cempreng/? namun cantik, mulus dan aduhai.. bule eksotis.

"Kamu siapa, pita merah?"

"Eh, shizuo jangan kasar dong. Udah dateng jauh jauh dari fandom sebelah kok dikasarin.." Protes Shinra.

"Kamu yang bawa bocah bocah ini?" Tanya shizuo sambil memerhatikan si rambut kuning dan rambut biru yang baru datang dari fandom sebelah.

"Shiz, lu jangaan kasar kasar, dua duanya anak preman.. Bisa mati gua kalo ketahuan ga sopan dikit.." Bisik shinra.

"Bodo! Jelasin dulu ini dua cebol siapa! Fandom mana? Sinetron anak jalanan? Sori gua ga nerima produk luar!" Rasa nasionalisme shizuo bangkit.

"Bego, masa lu kaga tau nisekoi?" Si rambut biru- ehem, ichijou raku agak tersakiti rupanya.

"Nisekoi? Pilem taun kapan tuh? Ga pernah denger."

Celty nyalain tv. Nisekoi diputar di anim*x.

"Ooh. Filmnya bebeb Kosaki itu.."

Baru tau kan shizuo naksir ama onodera? Ha.

"Bebeb?!" Chitoge jaantungan.

"Masa iya femme gua pacaran ama lu orang?" Yang sakit hati disini chitoge.

lainnya diam.

"mbak, bukan waktunya galau galauan. Fandom kita serius, gak kayak fandom situ yang fluffy an. Sibuk kerja, percintaan nomor sekian. Kalo mau jadi bagian yang ngelitikin silahkan, kalo nggak ya pulang." Tiba tiba si Erika jadi judes banget.

Mungkin karena dari tadi shizaya momentnya rare banget semenjak chitoge dan raku muncul.

"Yaudah deh, kalo ga suka kita pergi aja! Cuss, honey kita pergi!"

"Okee sayang~" ucap raden dengan lovey dovey.

"Bukan elu. Gua. Kalo lu ikut ff nya ga selesai." Raku ngebuntut istrinya sambil mandang rendah gua.

Awas lu, gua nikah sama rias gremory ntar ngiri lu.

Akhirnya karena perang dingin antara raden dan raku izaya dilupakan. Dalam keadaan di lakban, nyaris bdsm.

Tapi izaya nya juga udah ketiduran. Dan shizuo ngibrit entah kemana. dipanggilah mas kamiyan dan om onoD untuk melanjutkan dan mengulang seluruh naskah mereka.

 **KENAPA GAK DARI TADI?!**


End file.
